The demon of Oz
by Jibbitessa
Summary: This is- You guessed it- The Wizard of Oz, YYH style! It's decently funny... Read it!


Welcome, my friends, to the castle of no return. Once again, the ladle of death will churn. In my cauldron I'll brew. A deliciously succulent stew. With the last condiment, the ingredient, you... -Okay, I'll shut up now... Dun kill me Saeko! *cries* I'm too young to die! I'm only 121 demon years old! Um... Any hew... This is a story that I like to call, The Demon of Oz! As you could most likely get from the title. As you could also most like tell from the title, it's the Wizard of Oz, YYH style! Go me! I was just in the play/musical Oz, so that's where my idea came from... It'll start when Dorothy first arrives in Oz... This story will be in play form... enjoy! Oh, and it's mostly from my script... The lines are changed and such, but all the ideas and how it flows is from the script.  
  
Dorothy- Keiko Toto- Puu Scarecrow- Kuwabara (Cuz he ain't got a brain in his head) Tin Woodsman- Yuusuke (The song is the funniest thing... I'll type that out for when they find him...) Cowardly Lion- Teen Koenma (I couldn't think of anyone else!) Wicked Witch- Karasu (XXXDDD) Glinda, the Good Witch- Botan Oz- Hiei Aunt Em- Kurama (He makes a good Aunt Em... Besides, I was Aunt Em... And I was also having trouble figuring out someone to play the part. It was either him or Jin. O.o ;) Boq- (a munchkin) Jin Loq- (another munchkin) Gama Toq- (yet another munchkin) Juri China Princess- (herself) Guardian of the Gate 1- Touguru Guardian of the Gate 2- (himself) Winged Monkey 1- Elder Touguru Winged Monkey 2- (himself)  
  
~~Act One, Scene One~~  
  
Keiko- Oh Puu, I'm so scared. What is this place? Where's Uncle Kurama? (Looks around, taking in the scenery) That cyclone picked the house right up, and put it back down again... But where?  
  
Jin- Welcome most noble with, to the country of the Munchkins.  
  
(Other Munchkins enter, including Gama and Juri)  
  
Keiko- Puu, stay close...  
  
Gama- We are grateful to you, noble witch.  
  
Keiko- I'm not a witch! My name's Keiko, I come from Kansas.  
  
Juri- You have killed the Wicked Witch of the East and set us free!  
  
(All munchkins bow)  
  
Munchkins- We thank you noble Keiko!  
  
Keiko- But I haven't killed anyone!  
  
Gama- But your house did. See those silver, wait no, ruby slippers? They're on the witch's feet.  
  
Botan- What a glorious day for Munchkin Country!  
  
Juri- Keiko has killed the Wicked Witch of the East!  
  
(All Munchkins cheer loudly, celebrating and singing)  
  
Keiko- I tell you I didn't mean to hurt her.  
  
Botan- You have set the munchkins free. The Wicked Witch held them for many year, making them slave for her day and night. You should be happy. (Smiles warmly)  
  
Keiko- Where is this place?  
  
Botan- Munchkin Country, in the magical Land of Oz.  
  
Keiko- Oz? Where's that? Is it anywhere near Kansas City?  
  
Botan- I'm afraid I don't know where that is...  
  
Keiko Who are you?  
  
Botan- I am called Botan, Witch of the North.  
  
Keiko- I've never heard of a Good Witch before. I thought they were all evil...  
  
Botan- Only two. And you have destroyed one of them.  
  
Juri- Tell us noble Keiko, how did you get here?  
  
Keiko- There was a cyclone in Kansas, and before I could get out, it picked my house up and carried it into the sky... If it brought us here, there must be a way to get back.  
  
Botan- I wish I could help you...  
  
Jin- Perhaps Oz could help her.  
  
Gama- Let Keiko go to the Emerald City.  
  
Botan- Yes, maybe our great wizard will show you the way back home.  
  
Keiko- Where's the city? Who's Oz?  
  
Botan- It is in the middle of everything, and home to the wizard I spoke of.  
  
Keiko- How do I get there?  
  
Botan- You must walk. It's a long journey, sometimes dark and dangerous. But I will use all of my magical powers to help you get there.  
  
Keiko- Oh, but won't you go with me?  
  
Botan- I can't do that... But I will give you my blessing, and no one would dare harm someone who has been blessed by Glinda the Good.  
  
Keiko- But I thought you said your name was Botan?  
  
Botan- Yes, that's what I meant... (Sweatdrops, then waves her oar around Keiko's head)  
  
Jin- The road to Emerald City is paved with yellow brick.  
  
Gama- You can't miss it!  
  
Botan- When you get to Oz, do not be afraid of him, but tell him your story and ask his help.  
  
(Sound of thunder, it gets dark)  
  
Karasu's Voice- Where is this Keiko?! Where is the girl that killed the Wicked Witch of the East?!  
  
(Light goes back to normal as Karasu strides on stage, glaring at everyone. The Munchkins run off stage screaming loudly)  
  
Karasu- I want those Silver Slippers! Give me the silver slippers that belonged to the Wicked Witch of the East!  
  
Botan- You have no power here. And also no eye sight, the slippers are red.  
  
Karasu- (Goes over to slippers) I want the slippers anyway! (Reaches for them, then screams) Aaaahhh! They burn! The ruby slippers burn!  
  
Botan- I told you, you have no power here. Keiko's shoes are thin and worn. She will need the slippers for her journey to Oz.  
  
Karasu- No! They're mine!  
  
Botan- Beware! (Gives the slippers to Keiko) Put these on.  
  
Keiko- No. No, I'm afraid.  
  
Gama- (cough) Chicken (cough)  
  
Botan- (gives Gama a look) (Back to Keiko) Do as I say.  
  
Keiko- (Puts on the slippers)  
  
Karasu- I can't touch you here in Munchkin Country, sweet little Keiko, but you won't escape me forever. I'll make you pay for what you did to my sister.  
  
Keiko- (frightened) but it was an accident!  
  
Karasu- Just you wait! (Laughs cruelly and disappears)  
  
Keiko- Oh dear, oh dear!  
  
Botan- Pay her no mind. (To Munchkins) She's gone my friends!  
  
(Munchkins walk back onstage slowly)  
  
Botan- Remember, stay on the yellow brick road.  
  
Juri- That's all you have to do. Just follow the yellow brick road.  
  
Jin- Yes, really. It's that simple. Just stick to that saffron pavement to the Emerald City.  
  
(Munchkins usher Keiko away, as they leave)  
  
Keiko- (looks down at her new shoes.) These certainly are unusual shoes...  
  
Kuwabara- (Holds up head.) They certainly are.  
  
Keiko- (looks around.) Who said that?  
  
Kuwabara- I did.  
  
Keiko- (Still looking.) Where are you?  
  
Kuwa- Over here.  
  
Puu- (Waddles over to Kuwabara, who is attached to a pole with sticks in his sleeves.) Puu! Puu! Puuuuuu!  
  
Keiko- Did you speak?  
  
Kuwa- Certainly, I did. How do you do?  
  
Keiko- Pretty well, thank you. And you?  
  
Kuwa- Not well, I'm afraid. My arms hurt.  
  
Keiko- Why don't you put them down?  
  
Kuwa- I can't. There are sticks in my sleeves. If you were to take them away I would be much obliged.  
  
Keiko- Oh, certainly! (She removes the sticks.) How's that?  
  
Kuwa- (flaps arms and dances around the stage.) Oh, that's much better! Thank you! (Stops, sadly) Except for one thing... I ain't got a brain in my head...  
  
Keiko- I don't believe I've ever met a talking scarecrow before.  
  
Kuwa- the Land of Oz is like that, I think.  
  
Keiko- You think? You don't know?  
  
Kuwa- I don't know much of anything. I'm stuffed with straw, so I have no brains.  
  
Keiko- Goodness, it's hard to imagine not having any brains.  
  
Kuwa- At least you can imagine. When you don't have a brain, like me, you're limited as to what you can do... (Sings a song about being brainless.) I heard you were going to see Oz. If I went with you, do you think he could give me a brain, as well?  
  
Keiko- I really don't know, but you can come with me, if you like.  
  
Kuwa- Oh thank you Dorothy, you really are a great friend. You see, I don't mind my legs and arms and body being stuffed, because I can't get hurt. If anyone steps on my toes, or sticks a pin in me, it doesn't matter, for I can't feel it.  
  
Keiko- I never thought of that.  
  
Kuwa- But if my head stays stuffed with straw, people will call me a fool.  
  
Keiko- I'll ask the wizard to do all he can for you.  
  
Puu- Puuuu... (In a growling manner) Puu! Puuuu!  
  
Kuwa- He doesn't like me.  
  
Keiko- No, he's just not used to you. Don't worry, he never bites.  
  
Kuwa- Oh, I'm not afraid. He can't hurt straw. There's only one thing in the world I'm afraid of, and that's a lighted match.  
  
Puu- (waddles offstage)  
  
Keiko- Don't run too far!  
  
Kuwa- I may not have a brain, but I don't think he was running... That was more of a waddle...  
  
Keiko- I know, but that was my line. Which way to Oz, I wonder?  
  
Kuwa- This way! (Points to one side of the stage, and the other, with opposite arms.) Or maybe... This way! (Points up and down in the same manner.)  
  
Keiko- Oh dear, you won't be very much help.  
  
Kuwa- (Laughs) I told you. I have no brains.  
  
(Puu is heard offstage)  
  
Keiko- Puu will find the yellow brick road for us.  
  
Kuwa- I hope that Karasu doesn't find us first...  
  
Keiko- Come along.  
  
Kuwa- (moves right, but flails his arms and nearly falls, Keiko catching him.) Oh dear! I feel as if I'm coming apart at the seams!  
  
Keiko- It takes time to learn how to walk. You'll get the hang of it. (Helps Kuwa towards offstage.)  
  
Kuwa- Oh thank you Keiko, thank you. (They wobble offstage)  
  
*C*U*R*T*A*I*N*  
  
How did you guys like it? I thought it was pretty good... Some added stuff... Tell if you like it, and I'll put up the next scene! In case you can't figure it out, each scene will be like a chapter... JA ne and R&R! 


End file.
